Et quand le tonnerre gronde
by Lady Cerise de Groupama
Summary: Loki est bannit sur terre pour répondre de ses actes. Odin s'est montré étrangement clément mais le dieu fripon ne va pas s'en plaindre. Il a plutôt bien choisit l'endroit, le père.. Un chalet entouré de neige. Mais le tonnerre gronde au loin et le plus jeune des deux frères en a une peur bleue. Un Loki qui se réfugie dans les bras de son frère.. (Thorki !)


**Cette petite OS m'est venue un soir d'orage, et je venais de répondre à un RPG Thor/Loki, alors je vais vous faire profiter de mon idée, et puis ça m'occupe d'écrire un peu, j'ai terriblement peur des orages alors ça va me changer un peu les idées ! Allez, je ne dis plus rien et je vous laisse lire, en espérant que ça vous plaise, et surtout que mon texte soit mieux que mon résumé.**

**Ah, une dernière chose ! Je précise simplement que ni Thor, ni Loki ne m'appartiennent, ils appartiennent à l'univers de Marvel, initialement sous forme de Comics. (Le chalet au Canada ne m'appartient pas non plus ;_; … )**

**Pairing : Thor / Loki (Thorki pour les intimes :P)**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira, si vous voyez une quelconque faute d'orthographe merci de me le signaler.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Les géants de glaces n'aiment pas la chaleur, au vu de leurs noms, rien de bien étonnant jusque là. Loki a été banni sur Midgard par Odin après que son cadet ait trahi les siens. Thor s'est tout de suite proposé pour veiller sur son petit frère, qu'il jugeait encore trop jeune pour affronter le terrible monde des mortels tout seul, ce à quoi Loki avait répliqué que, si on se fiait à son apparence de mortelle, son âge était d'environ vingt-cinq ans et que, de ce fait, il était bien assez grand pour s'occuper de lui tout seul.

Thor a fait la sourde oreille et a sourit à son cadet qui s'était contenté de lever les yeux aux ciel avant qu'Odin ne les envoie tout deux sur Midgard. Une fois arrivé, Loki fut agréablement surprit par le climat. Alors que Thor semblait transit par le froid, lui se sentait terriblement bien. Le père de toutes choses n'aurait pu choisir meilleur endroit pour un bannissement. Non loin d'eux, une sorte de grande maison comme Loki n'en avait jamais vu. Toute en bois, et entourée de neige. D'ailleurs, ils avaient atterrit dans la neige. Il y en avait tellement qu'elle leur arrivait jusqu'au genoux ! Le plus jeune des deux Princes souriait comme un gamin sans même s'en rendre compte et l'idée de faire une bataille de boule de neige lui donnait vraiment envie, mais sa fierté l'en empêcha. Il est adulte, et responsable. Et Prince de surcroit. Un Prince ne s'adonne pas à ce genre d'activité aussi stupide et..

« THOR ! »

Soupirant de mécontentement et les sourcils délicatement froncés, Loki fixait son frère avec une certaine colère, tandis que le dieu blond souriait de toute ses dents, préparant une deuxième boule de neige à envoyer sur son frère. En pleine tête. Le blanc immaculé de la neige contrastait parfaitement avec le noir de jai des cheveux du plus jeune qui passa une main dans ces derniers pour en enlever les petits glaçons qui s'y formaient déjà, pestant contre ces chaînes attachés à ses poignets et qui l'empêchaient de se mouvoir comme il voulait. Il tourna alors les talons sans un regard de plus que le grand blond et, observa le chalet qui se présentaient à eux. Odin l'avait certes privé de sa magie, il pouvait tout de même la ressentir quand il y en avait, et cette bâtisse en est truffé. Pour l'empêcher de "nuire" sans doute.

« Je suppose que c'est là et… THOR ARRETE AVEC CES BOULES DE NEIGE BON SANG ! »

Et rebelote. Une boule glacée en son dos. Le froid ne le gêne pas outre mesure mais trop c'est trop, là on a assez joué. La patience du dieu fripons à ses limites, et Thor les a atteint ! Il est déjà suffisamment énervé comme ça à cause de son bannissement, l'autre devrait essayer de ne pas trop le mettre sur les nerfs. Sans crier gare, il tourna vivement les talons vers son "frère" et se rua sur lui. Il va lui faire bouffer sa neige tien ! Lorsqu'il essaya de faire basculer le plus grand dans la neige, ce fut comme s'il avait percuté un mur et cela le fit geindre de douleur. Ah oui.. il puisait sa force dans sa magie, mais l'autre con lui a retiré alors va faire le poids face à Thor sans magie toi ! Et en plus il s'est fait mal. Une moue boudeuse, et mécontente transforma son visage puis il reprit contenance au mieux. Il se vengerai autrement. Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre, et il peut éventuellement se montrer patient pour ça.

Tout sourire, Thor commença à s'approcher du plus jeune, tout fier de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse entendre sa voix. En son regard on pouvait clairement lire son amusement, dû à la moue de Loki.

« Tu devrais voir ta tête Loki ! Comme quand tu étais enf- »

Dans le mil ! S'époussetant les épaules avec un air de dédain, un sourire fier vint finalement étirer les lippes masculines du dieu fripon qui venait d'envoyer une boule de neige en plein sur les lèvres de son frère. Lèvres qui, à y regarder de plus près devenaient bleues peu à peu..

« Allez on rentre, il fait nuit noire. »

Thor acquiesça simplement, ce qui fit tiquer Loki. C'est lui le bannit, et son frère obéit à ses ordres. Il devrait s'en servir à son avantage tien, ça pourrait s'avérer intéressant de voir jusqu'à quel ordre Thor accepterait d'obéir. Le bon toutou. En attendant, rentrons. Les deux jeunes hommes se dirigèrent alors vers l'entrée du chalet, et entrèrent puis le plus âgé prit la parole en baissant son regard azuré vers celui émeraude de son petit frère.

« Odin l'a fait faire pour toi.. c'est mh.. ta prison. Tu ne pourras pas sortir tant que je ne suis pas là, il faut ma présence pour que les portes s'ouvrent. »

Génial. Il sera obligé de supporter son idiot de frère dès qu'il voudra mettre un pied dehors. Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de tendre ses bras vers Thor qui cru que Loki voulait un câlin. Il s'approcha d'ailleurs de lui avant que Loki ne le stoppe en posant ses mains sur son torse et levant finalement les yeux vers son aîné. Oui, il connaissait ses origines jotun, mais il était las de toujours répéter son habituel "je ne suis pas ton frère". Alors il avait abandonné, et même s'il savait que Thor et lui n'étaient pas liés par le sang, il l'appelait encore mon frère.. plus par habitude qu'autre chose en fait.

« Ne te méprends pas, je veux juste que tu m'enlèves ces chaînes. Je ne peux pas sortir sans toi de toute façon.. »

Thor parut déçu.. combien de fois avait-il désiré prendre son petit frère adoré dans ses bras déjà ? Oh, c'est impossible à compter. Aussi, il soupira un peu et, rien que grâce à son bon vouloir les chaînes disparurent et, sans rien demander à qui que ce soit, il prit les poignets meurtris se son frère et les massa doucement, avec une délicatesse qu'il ne se connaissait pas. A sa grande surprise celui-ci se laissa faire sans broncher. A dire vrai, Loki était trop blasé, et surtout trop fatigué pour répliquer. Sans ses pouvoirs il est aussi faible qu'un humain, et il découvre bien rapidement que ceux-ci se fatiguent bien vite. Un simple "Je vais me coucher." froid et sec de sa part parvient à stopper Thor dans son élan un peu trop affectif. Sans un regard et sans un sourire, il tourne les talons et explore le chalet un moment avant de trouver une chambre. Bon, ce n'est pas le top mais pour cette nuit ça irait bien, ensuite il aviserait.

Ses vêtements mouillés à cause des idioties de son frère le firent soupirer. Bon, pas que dormir nu le dérange, mais c'est surtout le fait que Thor puisse se montrer aussi gamin.. Loki refusait d'admettre que lui aussi l'avait été en répliquant. Mais passons. C'est ainsi, aussi nu que l'enfant qui vient de naître que le dieu fripon se glissa entre ses draps de soie. Il a toujours aimé cette sensation, cette délicate caresse du tissus sur sa peau d'albâtre. Caresse qui lui arracha d'ailleurs un soupir d'aise puis, il ferma les yeux.

Il sombra bien vite dans les bras de Morphée, épuisé par sa nouvelle condition .. d'humain. Oui, ça fait chier de l'admettre, mais là il est aussi faible qu'un humain. Tss.. il a tout perdu. Son palais, sa soif de vengeance, son réel peuple, et ses pouvoirs. TOUT PERDU ! Enfin.. presque tout. Un grondement se fit entendre et immédiatement, le brun tressaillit sous ses draps. Un autre, bien plus fort que le précédent et il ouvrit les yeux, limite apeuré. Sa peur de l'orage.. aah, elle le suivrait partout celle là !

Oubliant toute pudeur quand au fait qu'il était nu comme un vers, Loki sauta hors de son lit en voyant un éclair par la fenêtre et descendit les marches des escaliers quatre à quatre pour rejoindre Thor, pas fatigué pour un sou, dans le salon. De légères rougeurs apparurent sur les joues du blond lorsqu'il vit dans quelle tenue était son frère. Bon, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il le voit nu.. mais il n'avait jamais prit le temps de faire attention au corps de Loki. Il est svelte, élancé, sa peau blanche semble parfaite, sans défauts. Quand à son visage il est grave, mais beau, et par dessus tout délicat. Ses traits fins lui donnent une allure noble que lui, un peu plus bourru n'a pas forcément malgré son statut de Prince, de futur roi.

Loki quant à lui se moquait totalement du fait que Thor était clairement en train de le mater, et vint se lover dans ses bras tremblant comme un chaton apeuré. Il cacha ensuite son visage dans le cou du blond, s'accrochant à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et c'est un peu le cas.. Thor est le dieu des orages, même s'il ne peut pas les faire arrêter lorsqu'ils sont naturels, il peut au moins les contrôler et Loki sait pertinemment qu'il est en sécurité entre les bras musclés de son grand frère. C'est même sans doute ce qu'il avait toujours recherché, protection et amour de la part de Thor, même si sa mauvaise foi évidente. Et en gentil aîné protecteur, il l'avait enlacé sans poser de questions, connaissant parfaitement la peur de Loki vis-à-vis de ce phénomène météorologique.

« Loki.. Loki.. je suis là ne t'en fais pas.. »

S'agripant désespérément au plus vieux, les yeux fermés, le brun ne s'aperçut même pas quand toutes les lumières s'éteignirent d'un coup, la seule source de lumière étant à présent les flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée. Le dieu de la foudre passa alors un bras sous la pliure des genoux du plus jeune, et son autre dans son dos dans le but de se lever. Problème, Loki ne semblait pas d'avis que l'autre se lève. Aussi, quand il sentit que Thor commençait à bouger il geignit en se serrant plus contre lui avant d'oser un regard vers celui de son frère. Ses pupilles traduisaient aisément son inquiétude, et Thor esquissa un sourire qu'il voulait rassurant avant de caresser la joue du jotun qui frémit à ce contact, se rendant finalement compte de sa nudité.

Un instant il baissa les yeux avant de les relever presque immédiatement vers ceux de son frère. A bien y regarder, ses pupilles étaient dilatées, au même titre que les siennes mais ça il l'ignorait. Une de ses mains glissa d'elle même sur le torse musclé du blond sans qu'il ne puisse réellement s'en empêchait. Ce contact le répugnait autant qu'il lui donnait envie. La respiration du plus jeune se faisait lourde, et il semblait obnubilé par le visage de son frère. Le reflet des flammes dansantes en son regard azuré rendaient ses iris plus magnifiques encore, et d'autant plus agréables à regarder.

Il déglutit difficilement en voyant que son visage se rapprochait dangereusement de celui du fils d'Odin. Suffisamment pour que leurs souffles chauds se mêlent et.. que leurs lèvres se frôlent. Loki perdait tout ses moyens, Thor faisait de même. Et l'un comme l'autre sentait que l'autre durcissait de secondes en secondes.

Timidement pour le moment, Thor vint caresser le torse finement musclé du plus jeune, descendant lentement vers son l'intimité. Une fois qu'il eut effleuré sa virilité d'une main, Loki bascula un peu la tête en arrière tandis qu'un gémissement lascif à souhait s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres, laissant son cou librement offert aux baisers brûlants de Thor. Thor qui, lentement et le plus délicatement au monde avait empoigné le membre déjà dur de son petit frère pour inscrire un doux mouvement de vas et viens autour du pic de chair. Habilement et sans déranger son cadet outre mesure, il l'allongea sur le canapé en venant de placer au dessus de lui continuant de s'occuper de la virilité de son frère à l'aide de sa main.

Un gémissement échappa au plus âgé quand, Loki, se dévergondant peu à peu, passa une main dans le pantalon de cuir de Thor après l'avoir préalablement défait de ses liens de cuir qui le tenaient en place, de même qu'il lui avait retiré son haut, le déshabillant ainsi complètement. Déjà, il se sentait venir sous les bons soins de son aîné, mais il se retenait au mieux de jouir dans sa paume. Pas maintenant. Il voulait venir en même temps que le blond, et il y arriverait coûte que coûte. Mais s'il voulait ça, il fallait que Thor jouisse, et rapidement. Aussi, Loki se fit terriblement lascif dans ses gestes voulant que Thor touche les étoiles en même temps que lui. Et ce qu'il faisait ne semblait absolument pas déplaire au plus âgé qui gémissait d'aise. Des gémissement souvent en son nom.

« Aah Loki ! »

Brusquement, il vint sceller ses lèvres à celles de son petit frère, quand bien même ce serait terriblement dépravé de l'appeler ainsi en une telle situation, il n'en a cure. Après les longues minutes qu'ils passèrent à se donner du plaisir l'un l'autre, ni Thor ni Loki ne put se retenir d'avantage, et chacun jouit puissamment dans la paume de son partenaire. Dans un long râle rauque pour Thor, dans un gémissement lascif et un peu plus réservé pour Loki. Lèvres contre lèvres, torse contre torse. Une proximité unique que seul deux êtres parfaitement faits l'un pour l'autre pouvaient partager. Le plus vieux s'appuya finalement sur ses avants bras lorsqu'il sentit la douce ondulation du bassin de son partenaire et, recula un peu son visage du sien.

Halettant et les joues rouges, Loki était tout brûlant de désir.. enfin, aussi brûlant qu'un géant de glace puisse l'être et, avec une passion facilement décelable dans la voix, il murmura en ces termes :

« Fait moi tien.. fais moi l'amour, Thor.. »

Finalement, Loki n'est pas mécontent de son bannissement, s'il avait su que c'était aussi agréable il y aurait songé plus tôt. Et en fin de compte, un orage est vite oublié, quand on a la tête ailleurs.

* * *

**Je n'aime pas spécialement écrire de lemon.**

**Mais je songe à écrire un deuxième chapitre exprès, s'arrêter en si bon chemin ce n'est pas le top, n'est-ce pas ?**

**Je vous soumets mon idée.**

**Chapitre deux : … *tête de suspens* .. ILS BZ. 8D Aha, vous auriez pas deviné hein ? BREF. Dites moi dans les reviews (si vous en laissez ^^") si vous souhaitez un second chapitre, ou s'il est préférable que je m'arrête là. Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout.**


End file.
